This invention relates generally to dispensing devices and packages. More specifically, the present invention relates to metering devices that can controllably dispense fluid media from a source of fluid media, such as a liquid.
Various types of fluid material and media are employed for different purposes through commerce and industry. For example, there are various products in the personal care, home care, air care, transportation care, and food industries that require some type of dispensing of a fluid material from a source of such material. When this material is sold in commerce, it must be contained and stored in some type of container. When that product is used, it must be dispensed from its storage container to a location for use.
In the prior art, there are many different types of dispensers for delivering fluid material. For example, a flexible container body with a nozzle tip is commonly provided for such a purpose. An application of such use is for the dispensing of ketchup where the container body is squeezed by the user to urge the fluid material out from the nozzle tip accurately to a desired location. The amount of fluid delivered is determined by the how much the user squeezed the container body. However, this yields erratic results where more or less fluid material is delivered on each successive squeeze of the container body. Also, the container must be held upright to avoid leakage because no valves are employed.
In another example of a prior art dispensing device, a flexible container holds a volume of fluid material to be delivered. A single one-way check valve is provided as an exit port from the flexible container. When the flexible body is squeezed, the material is urged out under pressure through the valve.
There has also been a desire to not only dispense the fluid material but also to help apply them, such as to a surface. In the prior art, squeezable container bodies have been equipped with some type of applicator head for this purposes. For example, in the personal care industry, body wash devices commonly include some type of squeezable container body and an abrasive applicator material, such as a fabric or foam, applied thereon. Thus, when the fluid material is present outside the container body, the applicator assists in spreading the material on the body of the user by spreading the fluid for more even distribution thereof. Applicators are particularly useful for even distribution in personal care industry, such as for the application of shoe polish, to ensure a quality, even and smooth coat.
There have been attempts in the prior art to provide a dispenser that can easily deliver fluid material to an applicator positioned about a container body. These prior art devices employ, for example, spring-loaded buttons that open up an exit port in the main container body to permit flow to an outer applicator material layer. This is in contrast to requiring the user to squeeze the entire body of the container. However, these devices are incapable of delivering a substantially equal dose of fluid at each dispensing operation because they simply open up the container body and permit the fluid to flow to the applicator material by gravity. As a result, the fluid material must exit at a lower side of the container. Therefore, it is not possible to dispense fluid on more than one side of the container or in a direction opposite to that of gravity. To dispense fluid material without concern for gravity, squeezable container bodies must be employed in the prior art that have all of the disadvantages, as described above.
There is a general desire to be able to attach a metering device to any location and in any fashion to a package, vessel or pouch that contains the material to be dispensed so that the pumped material is directed toward a desired location. For example, it may be desirable to locate the pumping metering device on the top of the device and to provide exit tubing or conduit through the body of the pouch or vessel so that the material exits on the opposing side of the pouch or vessel. Cleaning sponges, for example, are well suited for this configuration where the metering pumping mechanism is located on the top of the sponge while the metering material exits on the opposing side of the sponge, namely, the opposite surface that mates with the surface to be cleaned.
Also, there is a desire to configure a metering pumping mechanism that includes the metering pump and the exit port on the exterior of the surface of the pouch or vessel that contains the material to be dispensed. In certain environments, such as stand-up gusseted pouches, printed vessels, reclosable zipper pouches, pouches with tear notches and punch holes have a need for an improved metering dispensing system.
There is also a particular need in the prior art for a dispensing device that is capable of preventing inadvertent or accidental dispensing of liquid. There is a need for a dispenser that requires the user to manipulate the dispenser in a specific way in order to successfully dispense liquid therefrom. There is also a need for a dispenser construction that can remain substantially free of leaks and unwanted dispensing when not in use.